Voice Cast
Here is the list of the voice cast, voicing all the main characters, all their adventures teams and all the heroes who joined them on their adventures. Team Nice and Friendly Nature * Taran Killam as Nature Cat * Bobby Moynihan as Hal * Kate Micucci as Daisy * Kate McKinnon as Squeeks * Mandy Moore as Sheriff Callie * Lucas Grabeel as Deputy Peck * Jessica DiCicco as Toby Catcus and Clementine * Dee Bradley Baker as Sparky Adventures Team 1 (The ???? Avatar League) Adventures Team 2 () Adventures Team 3 () Adventures Team 4 () Adventures Team 5 () Adventures Team 6 () League of the Sodor and Equestria Heroes and its honorary members * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Dash, Skarloey and Sir Handel * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as James and Toby * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Annie and Clarabel * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Matt Wilkinson as Bash, Kevin and Rusty * Ben Small as Ferdinand * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam * David Bedella as Victor * Bob Golding as Stephen * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Michael Legge as Luke * Tom Stourton as Duncan * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Flurry Heart * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash and Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy * Cathy Weseluck as Spike (MLP) * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom * Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo * Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle * Kathleen Barr as Trixie * Brenda Crichlow as Zecora * John de Lancie as Discord * Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance * Andrew Francis as Shining Armor * Ian Hanlin as Sunburst * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder * Gavin Langelo as Gallus * Vincent Tong as Sandbar * Katrina Salisbury as Yona * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream * Kath Soucie as Tillie * Scott Menville as Chip * Alyson Stoner as Little Engine * as Wilson * as Brewster * as Koko The Equestria Girls' Adventures Team * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Megumi Hayashibara as Pikachutwo * Tara Strong as Sci-Twi * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity (EG) * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash (EG) and Applejack (EG) * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie (EG) and Fluttershy (EG) * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog Ash Ketchum's Adventures Team * Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum * Ikue Ohtani as Pikachu * Michele Knotz as Misty, May, Dawn's Piplup and Verity's Piplup * Bill Rogers as Brock and Sorrel's Lucario * Jamie Peacock as Max * Emily Jenness as Dawn and Snowy * Eileen Stevens as Iris * Kayzie Rogers as Axew * Jason Griffith as Cilan * Haven Paschall as Serena * Michael Liscio Jr. as Clemont * Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld as Bonnie, Steenee and Sophocles * Megumi Satō as Dedenne * Kate Bristol as Togedemaru * Laurie Hymes as Lillie * Rosie Reyes as Lana * Eileen Stevens as Popplio * Jessica Paquet as Mallow * Marc Swint as Kiawe * Roger Callagy as Rotom Pokédex * Suzy Myers as Verity * David Oliver Nelson as Sorrel Rest of heroes Category:Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures Wikia